Off To London
by GadgetGeek1993
Summary: Hackers hack a plane and it goes down in London which results in Scorpion being called by being flown into help with the case.
1. Introduction With A BANG!

Scorpion – Off To London

After a blazing hot day in L.A. at 8:00 pm in Scorpion's warehouse Happy was working on her latest project. Toby came to investigate what she was doing "Oi butter fingers hands off!" then suddenly Cabe barged in the door. Walter came in the room and asked Cabe "What's the new mission?" They gathered round including Ralph. Paige took Ralph upstairs out of the way. Gallo instructed "A plane came down in London England. Hackers hacked in and we have no idea how they got in because they've upgraded there security systems ever since the London bombings. They've threatened another two planes will go down if we don't give them $8,000,000." Toby interrupted "Looks like we have a trip to London." Paige came back down the stairs "What's happening?" Walter replied "Hackers took down a plane in London and they are threatening to take down another two planes if we don't give them ransom money." Paige asked "How much is the ransom and what am I gonna do about Ralph?" Sylvester answered "Eight million dollars." Cabe interrupted "I've messaged Drew he's gonna look after Ralph. Now I already have your documentation here your leaving LA tomorrow."

In arrivals in Heathrow team Scorpion arrived. They all walked outside then suddenly two black bullet proof Range Rovers showed up inside one vehicle were four MI6 agents and in one Range Rover there were two MI6 agents and one MI6 agent management. They all stepped out of the vehicles and the MI6 agent management person spoke. "Agent Gallo long time no see." They man hugged each other. "Adam this is my team Scorpion." Adam replied and looked at Walter "You must be the famous Walter O' Brian I've been hearing about" Walter shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you" Walter replied. "This is Sylvester." Sylvester replied "Hey." Gallo continued "This is Toby our behaviorist." Toby acknowledged with "Hi." Gallo continued "This is Happy our mechanical expert." Happy replied "Alright." Gallo continued "And this is Paige" Paige nodded her and said "Hi, nice to meet you." Adam asked "What does she do?" Paige replied "I help translate the normal world for them." Adam continued "You all best get in and come to our base. We'll explain the brief there."

They drove to the River Thames. All of them got out of the vehicles.

"The base isn't accessible on foot we'll get to it by boat" Adam announced

"Walter you know I don't do boats! You know what I'm like especially after that mission on that valentines day a couple of years ago." Sylvester said with panic in his voice

"You'll be alright Sylvester. You will have a life preserver on." Walter replied

"How far away is the base from here?" Walter asked Adam

"About ten minutes by speed boat." Adam replied

Walter comforted Sylvester and said "See Sylvester nothing to worry about." Sylvester replied with an uncertain tone "Fine but you'll probably see me throw up." They all got on the speed boat and headed down river.

On the boat half way down the river. Sylvester was hurling over the side of the boat.

"Adam how much furth..."Sylvester cried out

"We're here."Adam replied

In front of them there was Big Ben they sailed right underneath the structure. There stood a big massive deadlocked sealed door in the barrels of Big Ben. They all gasped "Wow!" Toby said "Some digs you got here, much better than our crappy warehouse we call a base."

"Hey, if you don't like living there then go and BUY your own place but then you will have to stop gambling and pay mortgage!" Walter exclaimed in indignation.

"Geez... It's someones time of the month." Toby said sarcastically

"Hey" All the women exclaimed in anger and indignation

 _"Someones in the bad books."_ Sylvester said in a playful tone.

They all enter the base. Walter and the rest of the crew were tired after the twelve hour flight.

"Look we're all tired. It was all long flight. I think we should all go to bed early so we can start the day and the mission fresh, wake and alert." said Walter to the gang

"OK." Everyone agreed

"OK, now that all that has been sorted, let me show you to your quarters so you can all get settled for the night. Then in the morning we can discuss the mission in more detail when we're not all dead on our feet." said Adam

Adam lead everyone to their quarters & wished everyone a good night.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied and with that they all shut their doors for a goodnight's sleep.

And that was the last anyone was seen or heard until the next morning.


	2. Day 3 The Brief A New Day A New City

Scorpion – Off To London – Chapter 2: Day 3. The Brief.

A New Day. A New City.

 **Location:** London, England

 **Time:** 0800 hrs

 **Primary Objective:** Stop the Terrorists

 **Secondary Objective:** Rescue the Hostages

 **Tertiary Objective:** Save the Day

Walter was the first awake. He got up, dressed, headed out the door and walked down the corridor, and every time he passed the door of one of the gang, he knocked, waking them up. They all arose dreary eyed and opened the doors to their room. Paige yawned "Walter what do you want it's eight am." Walter replied "It's the day of the mission. We've got people to save come on."

At the briefing room they were all gathered round the conference room table. Sylvester was sat at the head of the table with his laptop open, Toby was sat crossed legged leaned back in his chair next to him on the right hand side and Happy was stood in-between Toby and Sylvester. Walter was pacing around thinking of what to do. Paige was leaned up against the was with her right foot supporting her weight and Cabe was stood near the door with his arms crossed in an assertive manor stood next to him was Adam with a concerned look on his face.

Cabe announced "Right what do we know so far?" Toby continued "They want $8,000,000 in ransom." As Toby was talking Cabe walked out with his phone in hand. "Sylvester how many passengers are on those 2 planes?" Sylvester answered "Each plane is a Boeing 737 and one holds 215 passengers so times that by 2 and that'll give you a total of 430 passengers we've gotta save and not forgetting they go 505mph." Happy interrupted "That's 2, 505mph bombs heading straight towards earth." Paige butted in "That's not good Walter!" Cabe walked back into the room "That was Heathrow control tower, 1 of the 2 planes has just lost engine power."


End file.
